


They Came From Above

by heeroluva



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, Giant Spiders, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Oviposition, Shame, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: When Geralt and Ciri take on a contract to kill a mage, they aren't prepared for what's awaiting them.





	They Came From Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dread_persephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dread_persephone/gifts).



The instant Ciri and Geralt breech the treeline they’re both on guard as their medallions vibrate. There’s powerful magic at work here.

People have been disappearing from this area where a sorcerer known as Igoveus is rumored to live for years now or so the young man who’d sought out Ciri and Geralt to find his missing wife had claimed.

The contract is far less gold than Geralt normally accepts, but it would be a good learning experience for Ciri.

Weapons drawn, they both carefully move forward, not seeing the web of magic overhead until it’s too late.

When Geralt awakes, he knows instantly that something is wrong, his shoulders protesting the strain of carrying his entire weight as he dangles above the ground. His state of dress or lack thereof is the least of his worries when he opens his eyes and finds an equally naked Ciri bound just as he is, her head lolling forward, still clearly unconscious. Most distressing are the dimeritium fastened securely around Ciri’s wrists.

A single torch barely illuminates the area that they’re in, the ground beneath them is stone but irregular, indicating that they’re likely in a cave and not in someone’s cellar. His eyes raise to the ceiling of darkness above him, but not even his enhanced senses could penetrate deep enough into the gloom to see the threat that he knows is watching just out of sight.

Also high up on Geralt’s list of concerns is their bindings appear to be made of spider silk. Geralt knows of no creatures except arachnomorphs that can make it in such quantity and this is far from their normal behavior.

A sound just out of sight draws Geralt’s attention, and his blood runs cold when he hears the voice.

“Geralt. Long have I imagined our encounter, my revenge, but never had I thought you would walk right into my trap. You even did me the service of bringing Ciri to me.”

“Igoveus,” Geralt hisses in fury, only now remembering the name of Vilgefortz’s former apprentice.

Geralt’s mind struggles to make sense of the form that is finally close enough for him to see. His lower body is that of an arachnomorph, but where his head would normally be instead sits a humanoid shaped upper body. Geralt won’t go as far to call it human, the upper body as black as the lower body, the face more spider than human, housing far too many eyes and an impressive set of fangs.

“Don’t touch her!” Geralt shouts when a hand raises to cup Ciri’s breast.

“My how she’s blossomed.” A long tongue shoots out from Igoveus’ mouth and slides over her stomach before slipping between her legs. Igoveus’ form shudders visibly. “For years I have strove to continue my master’s work, venturing where even he dared not. All my experiments have ended in failure.” 

Having seen the horrors of Vilgefortz’s work, loathing settles itself deep within Geralt’s gut. If it’s the last thing he does, Geralt will ensure that Igoveus dies. 

Igoveus continues, unfazed by the heat of Geralt’s glare. “But you have brought me the perfect specimen. Her power is even more than I imagined. She’ll surely succeed where all others have failed. She’ll make a wonderful queen, and with the army she births, we will rule this world.”

“I’ll kill you.”

Igoveus moves shockingly fast, closing the distance between them and wrapping his hand around Geralt’s throat, lifting him as though he weighs nothing. “My dear witcher. I don’t think you’re in any sort of position to be making threats. Need I remind you how you’ve tried and failed before?”

“Speaking of which, that’s quite an interesting look you have going for yourself. How’d that happen?” Geralt’s words are glib, trying to buy them time as he attempted to come up with some way out of them.

“You know well the marvels of magic. When one is desperate and has nothing to lose, the results can be wondrous, don’t you think?” Igoveus’s fingers tighten around Geralt’s throat before he lets Geralt go and spreads his four arms wide.

Geralt wheezes through his crushed throat and is unable to form words, only able to watch helplessly as Igoveus turns, as he lowers his head to Ciri’s chest, as his mandibles spread wide before he strikes, his fangs sinking deep into the flesh of Ciri’s beast on either side of her nipple.

Ciri’s body jerks, her legs kicking out as her head snaps up, a scream on her lips.

Igoveus repeats the process with her other breast, and Ciri screams again.

Already Geralt see her chest swelling, dark lines spreading outwards across her body, similar to when he overdoes it with potions and his blood toxicity reaches dangerous levels.

“Come, my children. Your queen awaits,” Igoveus says, stepping back.

Ciri’s face is wet with tears when their eyes meet, and in this moment Geralt would have given anything to be able to speak to her.

Both of them look up at the same time, and are met by the sight of more giant spiders than they can count descending from above them.

Three immediately converge on Ciri, easily dwarfing her much smaller form. Already their cocks are descending from their abdomens, inhumanly long and thick and far too large, and Geralt shakes his head in denial. They’ll tear her apart.

Geralt hadn’t noticed that Igoveus had moved until he presses up against Geralt’s back, his mouth against Geralt’s ear, arms wrapping around him, hands touching softly him in a mockery of a lover’s caress. 

The spiders position themselves, a cock ready at each hole before they fill Ciri as one. Geralt can barely see her between the bulk of the spiders, can only watch the way her toes curl as they dig into the body of one of the spiders. The wet choking sounds that escape her throat are horrible

“Do not worry for her. The venom I gave her is special and will ensure that she feels nothing but pleasure. Now you on the other hand—” Two hands move behind Geralt, spreading his ass cheeks before something far too big presses up against his hole. “—you’ll feel everything.”

Geralt’s screams are garbled by his swollen throat when Igoveus forces his too large cock into Geralt’s unprepared body. He struggles, but his efforts are for naught. He’s well and truly trapped. Looking down, he can already see the way his stomach bulges with the size of Igoveus’ cock, a bulge that just grows larger as he stuffs more of himself into Geralt.

“What a treat this is. I think I shall savor it.”

The bite when it comes is unexpected and one of the most painful things Geralt has ever experienced in his life, and afterwards he finds himself unable to move. 

When Igoveus has finally filled Geralt completely, his cock is so deep that Geralt is shocked it hasn’t come out of mouth. Igoveus pulls back and thrusts back in experimentally before setting a bone rattling pace. Two hands caress his body, while two more torment his nipples, tugging and twisting and even sometimes yanking at them. 

Geralt’s nipples had always been extraordinarily sensitive, and maybe if Igoveus had left them alone, Geralt’s body wouldn’t have betrayed him, his cock slowly filling with blood, rising despite all his efforts to will himself not to respond.

When a hand wraps around his cock, Geralt’s mouth curls into a snarl.

“My, my, what do we have here? I wonder is it my cock in your ass or your ward’s rape that get you off?” 

Another spider drops from above, and Geralt can’t even turn his head aside as is presses it’s cock into his mouth and so far down his throat he’s not certain how it hasn’t met Igoveus’ in the middle somewhere. His body fights the intrusion, choking and gagging, making involuntary horrible sounds as his body attempts to expel the intruder as his lungs struggle to draw oxygen.

It’s not long before the spider comes, filling Geralt so deep that he doesn’t taste it until the spider pulls out. Another one is immediately ready to take its place. Geralt doesn’t know how many spiders fuck his throat, only that his stomach aches with how much seed he’s been forced to consume. 

Lost in his own world of pain and pleasure, Geralt hates to admit that he’d almost forgotten about Ciri, his attention drawn back to her when the spiders finally give him and breather and the ones raping her make a strange chittering sound all at once and stop moving. He hates the way his cock throbs in jealousy when he realizes that they’re coming in her.

When they pull back long minutes later, Ciri’s breasts have ballooned considerably, her stomach is visibly swollen, her face is covered in come that drips down onto her chest, and comes leaks down her legs in a puddle already forming on the ground beneath her. Her eyes are unfocused as her body jerks occasionally. Coming untouched, he realizes with disbelief. As her stomach slowly grows before his eyes, with dawning horror he sees that the spiders had done more than merely fuck Ciri: they’ve filled her with their eggs.

Igoveus makes a strange sound, and at first Geralt wonders if the increasing pressure inside of him is just his imagination. No, he won’t let himself go down that road. Wishful thinking won’t help him here. Igoveus is filling him with eggs just as the other arachnomorphs had filled Ciri. His stomach starts to round, growing until it’s difficult to breath. 

“Still hard, I see. Why don’t we make things more interesting,” Igoveus says as he continues to fuck into Geralt, filling him showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

The silk holding Ciri is suddenly cut, and she crumples to the ground. Two spiders immediately snag her arms and drag her towards Geralt. They lift her easily, spreading her thighs as they press her towards him, and Geralt shakes his head in denial as he suddenly realizes their plan.  
Unable to even struggle, tears fall from his eyes as his cock is forced into the sopping heat of Ciri’s body, the closest thing to a daughter that he’s ever had.

“How does it feel to fuck you own daughter? Have you dreamed off this?”

Coming alive at the contact, Ciri immediately wraps her arms and legs around Geralt and presses a kiss to his mouth. He hates the comfort he takes from her embrace.

Geralt can feel his orgasm rising as Igoveus fucks brutally into him, as Ciri is forced to ride him, and he does everything in his power to hold back, but it’s a losing battle.

Shuddering through his orgasm, Geralt suddenly feels the familiar pull of Ciri’s magic as they’re dragged through space and time only to land in an unfamiliar clearing. 

Ciri collapses unconscious above him, and Geralt grimaces at the feeling of Igoveus’ now severed cock still trapped within his body. Despite his recent orgasm, to his continued shame, Geralt’s cock remains hard within Ciri. Ciri got them to safety, but Geralt is helpless, can do nothing but lay there until his body has rid itself of the venom still rendering him unable to move as both their stomach continue to grow, impossible to ignore pressed together as they are.


End file.
